


С запоздалым днём рождения (Happy Belated Birthday)

by Gewi



Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Через пару недель после неслучившегося конца света, Кроули просыпается от кошмара об Уорлоке. Тем временем Уорлок считает, что Америка – отстой.
Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808440
Kudos: 8





	С запоздалым днём рождения (Happy Belated Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Belated Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249725) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



– Ангел, мне нужен твой компьютер.

Азирафель отложил роман Джорджетт Хейер, который, хоть и был известен ему дословно, просто приятно лежал в руках. Было три часа ночи, а снаружи бушевала гроза, поэтому вместе с Кроули в зал ворвались дождь и ветер. Причём казалось, что бОльшая часть дождя на нём и осела.

– Кроули, с тебя капает.

Он резко махнул рукой вверх, и вся вода обратилась в пар, образуя облачко, из которого Кроули сразу выступил.

– Мне _нужен_ твой компьютер.

– Хорошо, но зачем он тебе понадобился посреди ночи?

Секунду Кроули молчал.

– Плохой сон, – сказал он наконец, не глядя на Азирафеля.

– Плохой сон?

– Мне приснился Уорлок. Встретивший Хастура в долине Мегиддо. Уорлок сказал, что он пахнет какашками… эта часть не была просто сном, Хастур говорил, что это на самом деле случилось.

– Что ж, он… кто-нибудь подслушивает?

Кроули сделал нечто, чем бы оно ни было, чтобы унюхать сверхъестественное присутствие. Азирафель не был уверен, как у него получалось быть таким точным (его-то органы чувств не столь хорошо работали), и почему при всём многообразии способов Кроули неизменно пользовался именно обонянием. Хотя это могло быть как-то связано со змеиной сущностью.

– Нет, – сказал он мгновение спустя.

– Что ж, Хастур действительно обладал… особым ароматом. Когда я встретил его в Аду.

– Он смердит как выгребная яма, не в этом дело. А в том, что во сне после того, как Уорлок об этом сказал, Хастур его убил.

– О, – тихо произнес Азирафель.

– Одним из его любимых способов к тому же. Плотоядные личинки. Пробираются внутрь через глаза, отвратительно.

– Это был просто сон, – сказал Азирафель. Вероятно, как раз в моменты, подобные этому, люди обнимались, так ведь? Тактильное утешение и всё такое. Но Кроули уже проник вглубь магазина и мог быть нерасположен к такого рода утешению, так что и Азирафель чувствовал бы себя несколько неловко. – А даже если и не сон, Адам вернул всех, кто умер в Апокалипсис, поэтому и Уорлок был бы в полном порядке! Не о чем волноваться. Всё хорошо.

– Мы предположили, что Адам вернул всех, – возразил Кроули через плечо, – мы вообще-то не проходились по спискам.

– Не было списков. Как бы мы по ним прошлись?

– Вот именно. Значит, мы не можем быть уверены… ангел, что это такое, во имя небес?!

– Мой компьютер.

– Я не смогу с него зайти в сеть! Он же читает дискеты!

– Разумеется, сможешь, – ответил Азирафель. – Я нечасто им пользуюсь, но временами приходится прибегать к помощи гугл для поиска необычных книг. Вот. – Он включил компьютер [1].

– Прибегать к помощи гугл, – пробубнил Кроули. – У тебя хоть модем есть?

– Что за модем? – тут в голову ему пришла еще одна мысль. – Кроули, а почему ты не воспользовался своим компьютером? Я знаю, что он у тебя есть. Весь такой черный, – как и множество других вещей, чьим владельцем был Кроули. – Большой по диагонали.

– Это монитор, ангел, а не сам …арх. Да, я пытался со своим. Нет, не получилось. Я его выкинул.

– Ты выкинул свой новенький…

– Я не понял ни единого отчета об ошибках, которые он выдавал. Один из них был о недостатке сыра. Зачем вообще компьютеру сыр [2]?

– Ну, мой в нём не нуждается. Вот, используй это, – Азирафель вставил дискету с подписью «Интернет». Он не был уверен, как нужно расценивать взгляд, которым смерил его Кроули, или которым он смерил компьютер, когда на экране уверенно показалась поисковая система [3]. Но он набрал «Уорлок Даулинг» в поисковой строке.

– Вот видишь, – сказал мгновение спустя Азирафель, – здесь сказано, что Тадеуш Даулинг с семьей возвращаются в Америку. Если бы что-то ужасное случилось с членами семьи, об этом бы написали.

– Вероятно, – Кроули перешел по другой ссылке. Статья содержала примерно те же сведения.

– Они в безопасности. Тебе о чем беспокоиться.

– Мне _они_ не важны. Тадеуш Даулинг просто выскочка. Мне важен Уорлок, – он откатился от компьютера. – Надо проверять его чаще. Мы же были его крестными в какой-то степени.

– По ошибке, – вставил Азирафель.

– Но мы были _рядом_.

Азирафель подумал об этом.

Уорлок был… что ж, Уорлок переживал этап, на котором абсолютно всё кажется тупым и отвратным, что Азирафель считал чрезвычайно утомительным, но и привязанность к ребенку у него была. Кроули ни за что не сознался бы ни в какой привязанности, но раз уж он подскочил среди ночи в панике из-за безопасности Уорлока, то без неё, видимо, не обошлось.

– Мы могли бы послать ему подарок на день рождения, если хочешь, – предложил Азирафель. – Мы немного припозднились, но подарок есть подарок. Он не будет против. Ещё мы можем… мы можем присматривать, чтобы его не донимали в американских школах, знаешь, позаботиться о подобных вещах.

– Ага, – Кроули, похоже, отпускало напряжение, – может сработать. 

***

От Америки Уорлок был не в восторге.

Не то чтобы с самой Америкой что-то было не так, она просто не была Англией, здесь просто не было его друзей и людей, по которым он скучал. Он взбежал по лестнице после очередной ссоры с матерью, бросился в свою комнату и остановился.

На столе стоял горшок с растением. И стопка книг.

Он прошёл вперед. Разумеется, горничные убирались и в его комнате, но они всегда возвращали вещи на место. И они ничего не приносили. Кто мог оставить дурацкий цветок в его комнате? И почему под горшком конверт?

Конверт он открыл.

Внутри была открытка, между словами «С» и «днём рождения» было от руки написано «запоздалым». Подписи не было.

Следующая бумага, видимо, содержала инструкции по уходу за цветком, которые оказались сложнее, чем Уорлок ожидал. Это же растение. Ты его поливаешь, а оно растёт. При чём тут какой-то азот?

И что означала приписка внизу? «Это змеиное растение. Оно подходит для начинающих, так что не позволяй ему вытворять всякие глупости. Будет расти лучше, если его устрашать».

Книги относились к какой-то приключенческой серии, и тоже не проливали свет на своё происхождение.

Уорлок задумался обо всём этом на мгновение. На самом деле, интригующе. Он был практически уверен, что подарки эти не от родителей, и абсолютно точно не от друзей. Очевидно, был кто-то, кто заботился о нём (каким-то странным, устрашающим растения образом), и он не знал, кто именно.

Что было… вроде как офигенно.

– Ладно, ты, – сказал он цветку. – Ты же змеиное растение, так? Тебя будут звать Мистер Хисстер. Давай найдём тебе местечко.

\---

  1. Компьютер, являвшийся предметом разговора – Amstrad PCW, который мог похвастать монохромным монитором и двумя флоппи-дисководами. У Азирафеля он мог показывать и реалистичные цвета, когда хотел. Ещё он мог отвечать на простые запросы, пока они набирались согласно правилам орфографии и пунктуации, с абсолютно необходимыми оксфордскими запятыми. Азирафель пребывал в блаженном неведении относительно истинной сути компьютеров, что и отражала его машина.  [ к тексту ]
  2. С несчастным компьютером абсолютно всё было в порядке, он был прекрасной машиной с объемом оперативки достаточным для того, чтобы хардкорные геймеры захлебнулись слюной. Однако, если взять демона, уверенного в сложности компьютеров, добавить паническую атаку, а потом заставить его использовать компьютер во время панической атаки, можно получить ошибки, достойные Пульцифера.  [ к тексту ]
  3. На самом деле, в английском нет слов, чтобы описать степень разочарования кого-то, кто считал себя продвинутым пользователем, а затем узнал, что его близкий думает, что интернет в компьютер поступает на трехдюймовых дискетах. Ни в одном языке мира нет слов для обозначения разочарования того же продвинутого пользователя, когда это срабатывает.  [ к тексту ]



**Author's Note:**

> Змеиное растение – одно из названий Сансивьерии. Для нас более привычные варианты: щучий хвост и тёщин язык.


End file.
